


Yolked

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Gen, Other, mpreg (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: Today was not a good day to be a snake demon.





	Yolked

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but we don't know a whole lot about Sir Pentious yet. I hope I managed to do his character justice though.

The Egg Bois stared, their cracked mouths agape. Their boss, Sir Pentious, was lying on the floor writhing in agony. His long slick body was twisted in a heap, quivering and undulating. His stomach grotesquely distended. Their master’s long forked tongue sliced the air as he banged his fists on the floor in anger and pain.

The snake demon’s mind raced. This couldn’t be happening to him. He was a male for Hell’s sake! As much as he tried to deny it to himself, his contracting muscles and the firmness in his belly could only mean one thing. Like it or not, he was about to lay an egg. His claws dug into the floor. He didn’t have time for this! He was busy finalizing his plans for Hell domination. He couldn’t back down now that he was so close!

“Gee boss, you don’t look so well.” An Egg Boi observed cautiously. Sir Pentious bit back a stream of curses as he fought against another powerful wave of contractions. A horrible thought crept into the mad genius’s mind. If that one eyed insufferable tart Cherri Bomb found out about this, he would never be able to live it down.There was only one thing he could do. He would have to pass the egg and get rid of it as soon as possible.

The demon struggled to sit up as his minions backed away in fear. He swallowed his pride. If he was going to do this, he would need their help. His voice quaked from exhaustion as he spat. “Don’t just stand there gawking at me, you yolk brained idiots! Get over here!” A couple of the eggs fell over as they rushed to their master’s side. They waited for further direction as Sir Pentious stifled a scream of pain. 

“A few of you,” He pointed at them with a claw. It was humiliating, but he had to get the words out. “start massaging my stomach.” The Egg Bois didn’t ask questions as three of them put their tiny hands on his stomach and began to gently rub. Sir Pentious tensed up as he felt the contractions ramping back up. He could feel the obstruction begin to shift as the Egg Boi’s gentle ministrations began to coax it downwards.  
As the egg began to drop, the snake demon ordered. “Follow it! Rub lower!” Without comment, the minions went to work on his now swollen abdomen. His tail quivered in discomfort as he felt the egg moving lower still. One of the many ‘eyes’ on the demon’s lower body began to pucker and open slowly as the egg headed for its destination.

Despite his exhaustion, Sir Pentious began to squeeze his muscles as hard as he could. He wanted it out now! The Egg Bois stopped massaging and gazed in amazement as the egg began to emerge from their boss’s opening. With a final jolt of pain, the egg popped out of the snake demon’s abused body with a sickening squish.

Sir Pentious collapsed on the floor and panted for breath as his minions picked up the large egg that had rolled on to the ground. “What should we call him, boss?” Their master draped a clawed hand over his face and snarled. “You can call it breakfast for all I care! Just get it out of my sight!” The Egg Bois scurried away as their boss coiled his body up into a ball. After a long rest, he was going to need a lot of coffee.


End file.
